People are increasingly interacting with computers and other electronic devices in new and interesting ways. For example, as an increasing variety and amount of content is being made available over networks such as the Internet, users are obtaining an increasing amount of their content over those networks. Users can access this content using any appropriate electronic device, including devices that utilize cellular-based networks or similar wireless connections. These wireless connections are often secured, where a password is used to control access to the wireless connection. The password can be provided to a user in a number of ways, such as through an electronic message (e.g., email, text message, etc.), verbally communicating the password to the user, displaying the password, for example, where the user inputs the password into their device. In many situations, however, it is desirable to provide the password to the user without the user having to input the password into their device. Further, it is desirable to limit the duration the user is granted access to the wireless network using the provided password.